


To Sam, From Sam (or 'Dean Came Back Today')

by supernaturallylost



Series: Letters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Letters, sam deals with some tricky feelings, very very very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Sam Winchester's letter. He wrote it on his laptop one day and left the file in the recycling bin on his desktop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sam, From Sam (or 'Dean Came Back Today')

To you,

 

I don't know how to say what I'm thinking. I thought Dean was dead, and I didn't know what to do. I tried everything to get him out, but I couldn't do enough. Now he's back and I have a hole in my chest filled with the guilt and anger that I didn't do this. I couldn't get him out. I wasn't strong enough.

Well, Ruby will help me to fix that. I'll become someone Dean can rely on. I can turn demon blood to good use, and then I can be as strong as he thinks I am.

Demon blood. This is a bad idea, but I have to do it.

I have to do this.

 

From me.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually use this strategy for anxiety, so I recommend trying it if you need a new coping strategy. Also, thanks for reading!


End file.
